


Equal Time

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-05
Updated: 2003-09-05
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS : Season 7, None.SUMMARY : SG-1 visits a world with ancient Celts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 FanFic - Equal Time

##  Equal Time

##### Written by Fiona Wallace   
Comments? Write to us at [battosplatto@bigpond.com](mailto:battosplatto@bigpond.com)

  * SPOILERS : Season 7, None. 
  * SUMMARY : SG-1 visits a world with ancient Celts. 
  * G [D] 



* * *

Daniel watched as the rest of SG-1 and General Hammond took their seats around the briefing room table. “The MALP has sent something interesting back from M3C-451,” he said as he clicked the first image onto the screen. M3C-451 was a moon on the Abydos cartouche that the SGC were keen to investigate. 

All turned their attention to the image on the screen. It showed the Stargate in the middle of flat grass land, surrounded on all sides by large groves of trees. As Daniel clicked through the images, the moon was shown to have a cloudless blue sky and distant tree covered mountains. Other pictures showed large cut slabs of stone placed at intervals around the area near the Stargate.

“Hey,” Jack interrupted and sat up straighter in his chair as Daniel clicked onto a close up of some of the stones. “That looks like Stonehenge.”

“Not quite,” Daniel confirmed, after throwing Jack a surprised look. Jack threw back a toothy grin. “But close. There seem to be runes carved on some of them.”

“Runes? Like the Asgard?” Sam asked, smiling at the exchange between her two teammates.

“No, the Asgard runes are Norse,” Daniel answered. “These look more like Celtic runes. I’ll need to see them up close to make sure. Some of the marks may be in the Celtic writing Ogham.”

“What about this Stonehenge thingy?” Jack asked, waving his hand at the image on the screen.

Daniel smiled as he clicked the projector to the next image, an even closer view of the stones. “Well, even here on Earth, debate about Stonehenge has been ongoing. It was once thought to be connected to the Druids but it’s now been dated as much older. “

“How much older?” Sam asked, looking up from the file in front of her.

Daniel shrugged. “Maybe these,” he pointed to the screen, “will shed more light on the subject.” Over the next half hour Daniel continued to click through the MALP’s images, explaining his theories, ignoring Jack’s occasional exaggerated yawn.

“No sign of any recent activity at the site,” Sam said after Daniel had finished his part of the presentation. Even from the MALP images the area looked deserted. Sam clicked onto the close up of one of the large stones. “I’d like to get some soil samples - the rock here looks like it could be raw Trinium.”

“Okay,” Hammond said, stacking the papers in front of him then closing the file. “You have a go for a 48 hour mission to M3C-451. You leave at 1300 tomorrow.”

“Thank you, sir.” Sam and Teal’c exchanged amused glances as Daniel nearly bounced with enthusiasm. They were both pleased that Daniel was so excited about this mission.

Daniel had only been back with them for a few months after that seemingly unending year he was ascended with Oma Desala. The time since had rushed past and they all longed for a nice quiet mission with time to spend together as friends as well as teammates. Losing Daniel for that year had made them all re-evaluate how truly precious any time they spent together was. 

“So, Daniel,” Jack said as he waited near the door for his friend to collect his notes. As Daniel joined him Jack threw him a grin then put his hand on the younger man’s back to guide him from the room. “Have you been to Stonehenge?”

<><><><><><><><><><>

Daniel hurried into the gateroom the next day, knowing full well he was late again. The Stargate began its dialing sequence as soon as he stepped through the doorway. An interesting article he’d seen on Celtic runes had taken longer than anticipated to print out but he particularly wanted it with him on this mission. Before Jack could say anything about his tardiness, Daniel threw him a small rectangle of flat stone.

“What’s this?” Jack queried as he caught it and turned it over in his hand. There was a carving on one side.

“That’s the mark of Tyr, the Sun God,” Daniel explained as he joined his team at the foot of the ramp. “It’s the one I carved while I was in England several years ago.”

“This the one you told me about?” Jack queried, raising his voice slightly as the Stargate engaged.

“Yes, found it last night,” Daniel answered, holding up a hand when Jack made to give it back. “No, you keep it. It’s yours.”

“Thanks.” As the two men walked up the ramp after their other teammates, Jack studied the rune closely, rubbing his thumb over the carved surface. “Sweet,” he said as he put the rune into his pocket. Putting a hand on Daniel’s back, he gently pushed him through the ‘gate after Sam and Teal’c, then followed himself.

<><><><><><><><><><>

Behind a pile of huge stones SG-1 found a pedestal set in the centre of a large hollowed out circle, which the MALP had been unable to see from the Stargate. The circle was five foot below the surrounding area and was approximately thirty foot in diameter.

This area showed recent use and the pedestal itself was covered in flowers and mistletoe. “They appear to be offerings,” Daniel concluded, lifting one of the cut flowers to closely examine it.

“But to whom?” O’Neill asked the important question. Daniel shrugged. Pulling his journal and pen out of his backpack, he sat on the ground to begin the translations of the carving on the pedestal.

O’Neill moved away towards the opposite edge of the hollowed circle. He did a full perimeter search before heading back to the Stargate where Sam and Teal’c were collecting soil samples for analysis. “Sir,” Sam said excitedly when she saw him approach. “There are very good traces of Trinium in the soil.”

“Excellent, Major,” Jack said, turning to look back where Daniel was happily sitting doing his translations. Satisfied he was safe and they would have advance warning of any threat, Jack turned his attention back to his other teammates. As his gaze encountered Teal’c, the Jaffa raised one eyebrow. Jack shrugged his shoulders; he knew Teal’c shared his overprotective feelings towards Daniel.

An hour later, Daniel rolled his shoulders hoping to alleviate some of the cricks in his back developed while he sat hunched over doing the translation. He looked at the clear blue sky overhead. Judging by the position of the sun and current climate Daniel estimated that they were in late spring or early summer.

Daniel surmised that the offerings were in conjunction with the festival of Beltain, held on Earth in ancient times on May 1st in worship of the God Belenos. His eyes momentarily followed the flight of a large black bird as it effortlessly flew overhead. Sighing, he went back to his translations.

“Daniel!” The warning in Sam’s voice pulled Daniel out of his study of the runes only minutes later. Standing and making his way towards the Stargate he saw nearly two dozen people, all dressed in colorful homespun leggings, tunics and hooded cloaks approaching SG-1 from the tree line to the left, all carrying swords and spears.

Slowly, with hands held up so all could see he was unarmed, he made his way to join his teammates. As he approached the crowd parted and a tall dark man came forward, leaning on a staff. “The runes are Celtic,” Daniel said softly as he joined Jack, Sam and Teal’c. “I’d guess these people are descendants of Earth Celts. History tells us Celts were fond of bright colors and one of them is carrying Mistletoe, which was held in high regard.”

“Galen!” The tall man angrily spat out. “How dare you come to this sacred site at this time, you defy the treaty! This means war!” He moved forward, staff waving in agitation.

“War?” O’Neill started. He stopped when Daniel threw him a ‘be quiet’ look.

“We mean no harm – we are peaceful explorers.” Daniel continued to walk forwards. “I’m Daniel Jackson,” he said, one hand on his chest then indicated his companions. “This is Jack O’Neill, Samantha Carter and Teal’c.”

“Rhys, they are not dressed like Galen.” A tall dark haired woman moved through the crowd to join the man, putting a hand on his arm to placate him. As she moved forwards the sun reflected off a broach holding the collars of her light woolen cloak together. Daniel leaned forward in interest. The precious ruby stone was held in place by metal leaves bent over towards the centre.

“That’s not important, Ellery!” The man told her, turning to face SG-1 again. Daniel was startled out of his inspection of the broach. “You defy the treaty!” the man repeated.

“Treaty?” Daniel asked cautiously.

“It’s still the moon phase – only Regan are allowed here at this time!” In his agitation the man clutched the staff tighter, raising it to eye level. “Treaty violation means war!”

“We are not of this planet,” Daniel explained. “We came through the Stargate,” he said pointing behind them.

“You came through the Holy Circle?” the man queried, his voice dropping in sudden wonder. The natives around SG-1 exchanged incredulous looks, then bowed, clearly awestruck. As one they lowered their swords and spears.

“No, no.” Daniel stepped forward. “Please don’t do that. We’re not gods.”

“Not gods?” Ellery asked. “But you came through the Holy Circle.”

“The Holy Circle . . um the Stargate is a way to travel between worlds. We come from another planet,” Jack explained.

The natives took a moment to digest this information, muttering amongst themselves. Then the tall man moved closer to SG-1. “I am Rhys, current Leader of the Regan,” he introduced himself; a hand pressed to his chest, then indicated the woman at his side. “This is my sister Ellery.”

Suddenly the air filled with the sound of a horn in the distance. “Come,” the man said, taking Daniel by the arm. “If you are not of the Galen you must leave this place now! If they find you here they will kill you.”

“But my equipment!” Daniel protested his video camera and backpack left back at the pedestal. Luckily he had thought to tuck his journal into the front of his jacket when Sam called him. He saw Sam quickly pick up her backpack and put it over her shoulder.

“It is too late,” Rhys predicted.

“Our time here is over.” An elderly man, stooped and bent over with age, his long grey hair and beard gleaming nearly white in the sun, moved towards them. “We must now leave until next moon phase.”

“Moon phase?” Daniel queried as he was led away. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Teal’c hesitate. Throwing his friend a quick smile he was rewarded when Teal’c lowered his staff weapon and moved into step with the rest of SG-1.

“We are only allowed near the Holy Circle and the Pedestal of Sowilo during the moon festival. It is now over,” Rhys told them.

“Sowilo?” Jack queried.

“It means The Sun,” Daniel explained softly to Jack, Sam and Teal’c. “Why are you allowed here only at that time?” he asked Rhys.

“Both the Holy Circle and the Pedestal of Sowilo are on the land of the Galen who we have been in conflict with for centuries, since the last of the Gods left us.”

“Gods?” Jack exchanged worried looks with Daniel.

“We must give sacrifices during the moon phases to have continued good life,” Rhys said. “We will not be allowed near this place again until the next new moon – to do so would cause war.”

“Surely these . . Galen will allow us to go to the Stargate to leave?” Jack asked.

“To do so would put us into war with them.” Rhys pointed behind them but continued walking. Looking back SG-1 could see fifty or so warriors dressed in short tunics and all carrying swords and spears gathering quickly to surround the area behind them.

“We could tell them that we’re not from here,” Daniel suggested. “That we don’t know your ways.”

“They will not listen,” Rhys told him with certainty.

“Maybe we should go back and explain,” Daniel suggested, turning around to start back towards the Stargate. A spear, thrown by one of the Galen and hitting the ground near his feet changed his mind. Jack pulled him back by his jacket, giving him a shake as he did so. “Maybe not,” Daniel conceded as he exchanged a glance with Jack.

<><><><><><><><><><>

The walk from the Stargate took them through lush green grasslands. Groves of ancient trees stood like silent sentinels, watching as they passed by. In the distance they could see shepherds tending herds of sheep. Sam grinned at Daniel, walking beside her. This was a lovely planet.

Nearly an hour later, they crested a small hill. Spread out in the valley below, on the side of an immense lake, SG-1 could see the picturesque city of Regan. The main part of the city was large and surrounded on all sides by a high stone wall. Tall spires from buildings within the walled city dominated the skyline. Along the lakeshore in both directions as far as the eye could see were dotted small villages, fishing vessels lined up on the shore nearby.

“Fish,” Daniel said to Jack with a smile. Jack grinned in reply.

The road they walked on was paved and clearly kept in good order. As they neared the city entrance they came under scrutiny by the local children, who stopped their games and stood on each side of the road to watch the visitors pass.

The main road led under the tall entrance, flanked by huge wooden doors, and through the city to an immense open plaza in the very centre. As they walked towards their destination several of their escort turned off into different side streets until only Rhys, Ellery and a small guard of five were left walking with them.

In the very center of the plaza stood a large circle approximately a hundred feet in diameter, outlined by an ancient four foot tall stone wall, an archway marked the entrance. Jack grinned as he nearly walked into Daniel, who had stopped to look through the archway and into the center of the circle. Even at this distance Jack could see the engravings and colorful painted picture panels.

Rhys, noticing Daniel’s fascination, also stopped briefly. “The History Circle,” he said before continuing walking. Jack put a hand on Daniel’s back and gave him a gentle shove to start him walking again. Several large stone buildings were set around the plaza and SG-1 climbed stairs heading up to the doorway of the largest of the buildings.

Once inside they were led into a huge open hall. At one end, near a vast open fireplace, a dozen tables were laid out. Bustling women were putting finishing touches to the decorations on the tables. The hall was filled with mouthwatering aromas.

“Hope we get to eat some of whatever’s making that wonderful smell,” Jack commented quietly to his team.

“Yeah, beats MRE’s,” Sam said with a smile.

Daniel laughed. “Sam, anything beats MRE’s.”

“Indeed,” Teal’c said and Daniel smiled at him. A small laugh brought their attention to Ellery, who was attempting to hide a smile behind her hand.

“You are invited to join us in tonight’s feast,” Rhys announced also with a twinkle in his eyes, indicating he too clearly understood the meaning behind their comments.

Sam noticed that some of the decorations were made from a metal that looked like Trinium. “Rhys, the metal used to make your weapons and decorations, what is it?”

“We call it iron,” Rhys explained. “There are mines in the mountains around the city filled with it, an unending supply.”

Sam raised an eyebrow at Jack. “Is it okay if I have a sample to test?” She asked Rhys eagerly.

“Yes, I will have my aide get one for you.” Rhys motioned a young man over. “Logan, please bring me a sample of our iron.” The young man headed off at a jog. As he turned back to his visitors Rhys announced, “The feast will begin at sunset.”

“Rhys,” Daniel said. “Am I allowed to enter The History Circle? I noticed runes and carvings as we passed that I’d like to have a look at.”

“Yes, it’s permitted.” Rhys eyed Daniel speculatively. “Can you read them?”

“Yes, I believe I can,” Daniel stated.

“Then we would be most grateful to you,” Rhys said, with a slight bow of his head. “The art of reading the ancient symbols has died amongst our people. We continue to renew the paintings each year but only the few symbols needed for the worship are known,” Rhys said regretfully. “Legend tells that if you follow the Serpent it will tell of our history.”

“Teal’c, go with Daniel,” Jack ordered. Teal’c nodded. “Daniel, you only have a couple of hours until sunset. I’ll stay here with Carter while she goes into scientist mode when the sample comes back.” Sam grinned at her CO.

<><><><><><><><><><>

“Actually, Teal’c,” Daniel said from his position sitting on the paving. The afternoon sun, shining through a gap between two tall buildings lining the plaza, bathed the area in a warm orange glow. “You have a lot in common with the Celts. They were incredibly brave warriors.” Daniel paused for a moment. “That may have been because they had no fear of death but, other than that, they were just like the Jaffa. They had female warriors too.”

Teal’c looked down on his young friend, watching the long fingers move over the worn engraving on the paved area near the center of the circle. Daniel had started out at the edge and followed a twisting pattern until he reached where he now sat. “Is this for whom the basketball team is named?”

Daniel stopped and leaned back to give him friend a frown then a smile, not sure if Teal’c was teasing. “Um . . yeah, I guess.”

“And you believe these people,” Teal’c indicated the people wandering in the plaza with a sweep of his hand, “are descendants of these Celts?”

“Yes, probably taken through the Antarctic gate same as the Christians we encountered a few years ago.” Daniel once again bent down to make more notes. “Or on spaceships. I guess we’ll never know.”

“Are you able to decipher all the markings?” Teal’c asked.

“Well, they’re pretty worn but I can read enough to get a pretty good idea of what it says. This area covers a period several hundred years ago.” Daniel sat back and looked over the vast area. “Of course, it would take me years to read all of this.” He seemed undaunted by the immensity of the task.

“Indeed,” Teal’c said. He was pleased to see DanielJackson enjoying the discovery, and watched with indulgence. He had missed these quiet times with Daniel when he had been ascended.

Over the years he had served in SG-1, Teal’c had spent a great deal of time in Daniel’s office helping his friend to firstly learn Goa’uld, then later with translations of the different dialects. It was also something he had missed for the year Daniel was gone. It gave Teal’c much satisfaction to know that, of all his friends, it was he who Daniel came to for advice and knowledge on any alien languages he encountered problems with when translating.

Half an hour later Sam walked across the plaza to join them. Squatting down she ran her hand across Daniel’s back to cup his shoulder and give him a little hug. “Sorry to pull you away but the feast is about to start.”

“It’s okay, Sam,” Daniel said with a small smile. “I would probably need the rest of my life to read it all.” Sam’s arm dropped from his shoulder as she stood to grab his hand to give him a boost up. As Daniel regained his feet, he craned his neck looking over his shoulder to brush the dirt off the seat of his BDUs. Sam watched with a grin, resisting the urge to help – Daniel was like a little boy sometimes - he brought out her maternal instincts.

Teal’c bent down to retrieve Daniel’s journal and pen and, with a slight smile and an inclination of his head, handed them to his teammate. “Thanks Teal’c.” The three friends turned and together walked towards the meeting hall, Daniel unable to resist one last look back. Oh, to have the time - with a sigh he turned to face the front again.

<><><><><><><><><><>

Later that evening, after the feast, SG-1 were sitting with Rhys, Ellery and two of the elders, Flynn and Bram, in front of the cold fireplace sharing cups of spiced wine. While Rhys was still young with black hair and beard, the two elders’ hair was white with age and their beards so long they reached down past their waists.

“How far away do the Galen live?” Daniel asked, blinking slightly. The chairs they were seated in were warm and comfortable and Daniel thought how easy it would be to simply close his tired eyes and go to sleep.

“About two hours walk. Come, I’ll show you.” Rhys stood and led the group up the stone stairs at the side of the hall. Several flights up they entered a large room dominated by a huge table with dozens of chairs surrounding it. “This is the Meeting Room,” Rhys informed SG-1 as he led the way across the room to a balcony. 

"That is the city of Galen.” Rhys pointed across the vast grass plains to another large city, which could be seen in the distance, the Stargate standing equal distance between them. Since they had begun the feast, storm clouds had rolled in and the scene before them was now highlighted by lightning flashes high up in the sky. To Jack the distant city looked much the same as Regan, walled with tall buildings in the centre. “In the old times the two cities were called The Twin Cities," Rhys told them. “Back before we divided.”

“So, the Regan and the Galen were once one people?” Daniel asked the Regan Leader.

“Yes, up until five hundred years ago.” It was Flynn who answered the query. “We once called ourselves Mannaz.”

Daniel frowned. “If I remember correctly Mannaz means The Nature of Humanity.” Flynn nodded.

“What happened to divide you?” Sam asked.

“Legend tells of two brothers, Galen and Regan,” Flynn began the narrative. “They were the twin sons of the Leader of our people. Regan, though the youngest, did not worship or believe in the Gods. Even then he thought them to be other than what they portrayed themselves to be.”

“A wise man,” Daniel commented softly to Jack, who nodded in reply.

“There had been uprisings against the Gods over the past hundred years. All had been harshly put down,” Flynn continued the tale. “The Gods had ceased to return every year, only coming every few years.”

“Then the Gods stopped coming altogether,” Bram said inserted.

“When the Gods stopped coming, Galen wanted to continue to worship in the old ways but Regan strongly disagreed,” Flynn said. “The people were divided by this as well and we separated into two peoples, taking the brothers’ names as our clan names.”

“What are the old ways?” Sam was almost loath to ask. Knowing the cruelty and arrogance of the Goa’uld, worship could range from fruit and flowers to human sacrifice.

“During the first days of Samhain the Gods would come through the Holy Circle and take five young men and five young women from amongst us – they would never be seen again,” Bram told them.

Teal’c nodded. “This is common practice amongst the Goa’uld. It is the harvesting of Hosts.” The three Regan looked at the Jaffa in horror. During the feast, after the Regan had shown their interest in Teal’c and his tattoo, as they had never seen anything like it before, Teal’c had told the tale of his rejection of his God and how he had come to be with the Tau’ri. In the process he had explained about the Goa’uld and what hosts were.

“We have encountered this before on other planets,” Sam told them.

“All this time we thought our ancestors had gone to a better place,” Rhys grasped, anguish in his eyes. “Now we find it would have been better if they had died.” The Regan were clearly distressed by the implications.

After a moment Bram picked up the tale, his voice shaking slightly. “The last time the Gods took the sacrifices, among the chosen was the sister of Galen and Regan. Regan was left heartbroken and wanted to defy the Gods.”

“But the Gods haven’t returned for five hundred years, surely this practice is long gone?” Daniel put forth the query into the sudden silence.

Rhys shook his head. “At the time of Samhain the Galen leave the selected young men and women next to the Holy Circle. If they are still there after two days then they are free.”

“That’s good.” The relief in Sam’s voice was evident.

“No,” Flynn stated, with a shake of his head. “The sacrifices are seen as rejected by the Gods and lose status. They are no longer accepted amongst their people.”

“What happens to them?” Jack asked, appalled.

“Those who wish, we allow to join us and become Regan,” Rhys stated.

“What about the ones who don’t want to become Regan?” Daniel asked. “The ones who can’t accept your different religious beliefs?”

Flynn sighed. “They are the true outcasts and live in the mountains, though they are few in number. Most decide to join us.”

“For nearly five hundred years our population has grown every year due to our acceptance of the outcast Galen,” Rhys said.

Flynn added, “Not only do nearly all of the rejected join us but also, most times, their families leave the Galen to be with their children.”

“The population of the Galen must be decreasing then?” Daniel surmised.

“Yes,” Rhys said. “There are other families who come to us as well. These families disagree with the yearly offerings and have children they fear will be chosen the next spring.”

“Even though the Gods have not come for five hundred years these families fear it will be this year that they will come and take away their children,” Bram explained. “The Galen are not happy as their population is falling each year but we cannot turn these people away.”

“The gulf between our two peoples widens each year,” Bram said with regret. “Yet, at times, we still interact as one people.”

“Once a year we celebrate the Festival of Earrach together, the Galen and the Regan,” Ellery explained as she smiled at Jack, who stood at her side, leaning on the balcony. “It is in the spring and lasts for several days. There is much celebration, and all hostilities are put aside for the duration. It’s only when this time is over that the weapons once again appear.”

“It’s hard to understand. If you can celebrate together, why can’t you be friends all the time?” Daniel asked, clearly puzzled by this culture.

Ellery collected her thoughts for a moment. “The Galen hold over us the fact that the Holy Circle and the Pedestal of Sowilo are within their lands and we must give tribute to them to be able to worship.”

“This causes much friction,” Rhys explained. “In the past, if any of our people were captured defying the treaty, they were executed. Fortunately, this has not happened for generations.”

“The festivals can be a time of loss too. One recently was for Rhys and myself,” Ellery told SG-1 softly. 

“Each year ever since he was a boy, our brother Riley had spoken to Dara, a young Galen lass,” Rhys explained. “They only saw each other for seven days out of every year. They were married during the last festival. Now Riley lives with the Galen – is a Galen. We have only seen him once, at the last festival because of the treaty. He and Dara have a child, a child that we have yet to see.”

“We miss our young brother,” Ellery said quietly. Rhys reached out a hand to place gently over his sister’s, which rested on the balcony.

“How was the ability to read the ancient texts lost?” Daniel asked after a moment.

“Pestilences sweep through the population every few years, through both Regan and Galen,” Ellery said sadly. “They seem to affect the elderly and the young most of all. During the last instance we lost most of the remaining scholars, the ones who knew the ancient writings. They were stricken and died. I also lost both my husband and my son.” Her voice breaking on the last word.

“I lost my son too,” Jack said in sympathy. Ellery, with tears in her eyes, smiled sadly at him. They all stood in silence for several moments. “So, how’s the fishing?” Jack asked to lighten the mood.

“Good,” Rhys said. “I often take out a boat and spend the day fishing. It helps to clear my mind, to concentrate on being Leader.”

“I wish I had more time to fish,” Jack said wistfully. Behind his back, his team rolled their eyes.

<><><><><><><><><><>

The next morning after a restless night Jack approached Rhys and Ellery during breakfast. The main hall was set up much as it had been the previous night but the decorations were now gone and, in their place, were bunches of wildflowers. “Did you sleep well, Jack?” Rhys asked him pleasantly from where he sat at the table nearest to the fireplace. After his initial hostility, Rhys had quickly accepted SG-1 as friends.

The accommodations the Regan had prepared for SG-1 had consisted of a central sitting room with a fireplace and four bedrooms leading off it. Jack had found his bed a welcome surprise after the usual sleeping bag on the ground they usually got during missions.

Despite the comfortable sleeping arrangements, Jack hadn’t had a good night. As team leader it was his responsibility to get his team home and he had tossed and turned, trying to think a way out.

“Ah, no actually,” Jack said, in answer to Rhys’ question. “We really need to get to the Stargate. Our people will try to contact us soon. If we miss calling in they may send reinforcements.” At Rhys’ blank look, Jack explained. “More people like us.”

“That would cause great conflict with the Galen,” Rhys said in alarm.

“Can we talk to the leader of the Galen?” Jack voiced the question that had been plaguing him all night. “Can we visit him or get him to visit us?”

Rhys and Ellery exchanged an anxious look before Rhys said, “I will send tribute with the request by runner, but I cannot guarantee Fergus will agree.”

“He will not allow you to visit but may come here,” Ellery added. “Sit,” she continued motioning Jack to a chair next to her. “Break fast with us.”

“What about our stuff?” Jack asked as he sat down.

“Stuff?” Rhys queried.

“We had to leave in a bit of a hurry yesterday and left our backpacks and equipment near the Stargate . . um . . Holy Circle. Just wondering what happened to it.”

“Anything placed at the Holy Circle or Pedestal of Sowilo is left untouched as are seen as offerings to the Gods,” Rhys assured him.

“Great, luckily it hasn’t rained,” Jack said. Moments later his breakfast was placed in front of him. Leaning over Jack smelt the contents of the bowl and turned inquisitive eyes to his hosts.

“It’s oatmeal,” Ellery informed him, he frowned – it didn’t smell like any oatmeal he’d come across before. “It’s made with butter and milk.” Intrigued Jack ate a spoonful. He smiled; it was delicious with an interesting salty taste. “And the cup contains mead.”

Half an hour later Jack was joined by Sam, Daniel and Teal’c. “Sir,” Sam said excitedly as she joined him at the table. Ellery and Rhys had been gone for fifteen minutes and Jack was enjoying sitting watching the activity in the hall around him. “I’ve finished testing that metal. It’s pure Trinium. Rhys has offered to show us the mine today. I think the mountains may be filled with it. This could be one of the most significant finds we have ever made.”

“Good.” Jack sat back to look at his team, glad to see the two scientists so excited. Teal’c looked . . . well like Teal’c – excited on the inside.

“Sir, according to the symptoms I’m pretty sure the pestilence that claimed so many lives here was Small Pox,” Sam said. “I’m sure they would be willing to trade Trinium for medical knowledge.”

“Plus also for the knowledge of how to read their ancient texts,” Daniel added. “There are a couple of really good books for beginners readily available, which would put them on the right track. I could send them through with the negotiating team. Logan, Rhys’ aid, seems interested to learn and is bright enough. He should be able to pick it up easily.”

“They have many herbal remedies which I believe would also be of benefit,” Teal’c added. “They also seem to be advanced in metallurgy – their process would be of interest to Earth.”

“Well, sounds like a good trade all round,” Jack said. “If we can ever get out of here. I’ve asked Rhys to contact the leader of the Galen so we can meet.”

“That’s a great idea!” Daniel exclaimed in surprise, mentally kicking himself for not thinking of it.

“In the meantime the SGC is scheduled to check in with us in a few hours,” Jack added, standing up and stretching. “I think we need to hike to the edge of the Regan lands and check the distance to the Stargate.”

After explaining what they were intending to do, SG-1, along with a party of five Regan guards, walked the distance towards the Stargate. It was a beautiful morning; bird calls filled the air as they walked. “It’s like a medieval township,” Daniel said as they eyed the city of Galen, getting closer the further they walked. 

“We must stop here,” Keiran, one of their guards, said when they were still over a hundred meters from the Stargate. “This is the boundary of our lands.” He pointed to tall pillars, one off to each side of the path.

“We’re easily in range of the MALP,” Jack said as he stood with Daniel, Sam and Teal’c. “When the SGC opens the wormhole we’ll transmit a message from here.”

“How long ‘til check-in?” Daniel asked, looking around him at the stone pillars marking the boundary with interest.

“About an hour.” Sam exchanged a grin with Teal’c. So, while they waited, the rest of the team watched Daniel investigate runes carved on stone pillars, making notes in his ever-present journal. Over the time SG-1 noted many Galen warriors arriving on the other side of the boundary. At present they were staying approximately a hundred feet away but keeping watchful eyes on SG-1 and the Regan.

“Sir,” Sam said, rousing Jack from the light doze he had drifted into while waiting in the warm sun. “It’s time for the check-in.” SG-1 moved to the edge of the Regan land. The Galen watched suspiciously but still made no move towards them. Right on schedule the Chevrons began to engage. The Galen stood their ground but, even from where SG-1 and the Regan stood, they could hear the nervous muttering. Suddenly the Stargate whooshed into life and the Galen warriors fell back in fear, anxious eyes moving to watch the Regan’s reaction. The Regan with SG-1, while surprised, remained silent and unmoving.

“SGC Command to SG-1, come in.” The General’s voice came in loud and clear, breaking the sudden tense silence.

“General,” Jack said in acknowledgement. “Sir, we have made contact with some of the local inhabitants. Unfortunately we are having a little bit of trouble with an opposing group. They will not allow us back near the Stargate until the next full moon, around four weeks away.”

There was silence for a moment whilst the general digested this piece of news. The camera on the MALP was activated and swept the area, remaining on the Galen warriors, who began muttering amongst themselves again. “Do you require re-enforcements to be sent through?”

“No, sir. That would just make things worse,” Jack told Hammond. “Let’s see if we can resolve this diplomatically first.”

“Okay, colonel. I’ll rely on your judgment in this area. I’ll contact you again in 24 hours. Hammond out.” The Stargate immediately shutting down.

“24 hours.” Sam looked down at her watch, mentally noting the time of the next check-in.

“Hope this Galen Leader is willing to meet,” Jack said with a sigh.

“And is a reasonable man,” Daniel added.

“I believe the Galen warriors sent here to guard the Stargate will inform him of what transpired here,” Teal’c said. “That will be of enough interest to him to insure he will meet with us.”

“I agree,” Sam stated immediately.

“Okay, campers. Let’s head back to Regan.” Jack turned and headed back towards the city, the rest of SG-1 and the Regan escort falling in behind him.

<><><><><><><><><><>

“Fergus, the Galen Leader, will be here tomorrow morning,” Rhys stated. SG-1 had watched Logan, Rhys’ young aide, enter the room quietly to speak into the Regan Leader’s ear. Rhys turned to face SG-1. “No sooner.”

“That’ll be soon enough, I guess,” Jack said. 

“Can we see the mines?” Sam asked.

“Yes, I will take you myself,” Rhys answered with a smile at Sam’s undisguised eagerness. “Do you wish to leave now?”

“Jack,” Daniel interrupted quietly, putting a hand on Jack’s arm. “I’d rather stay here and see the library.”

“Okay.” Jack nodded. “Teal’c, go with Carter. I’ll stay with Daniel.”

“Daniel will be safe with us,” Ellery said, “if the three of you wish to see the mines.”

Jack paused, shaking his head emphatically. No way was he leaving Daniel alone on any planet other than Earth. A chill ran up his spine as he remembered what had happened to Daniel last time he had left him alone. “I’ll be okay, Jack,” Daniel said, understanding his friend’s thoughts. Jack shook his head again.

“O’Neill,” Teal’c said. “I also wish to see the library. I will stay here with DanielJackson.”

Jack sighed. “Then I’ll go with Carter. Teal’c, call if you need anything.” Teal’c nodded.

Hours later, after returning from the mines, Jack found Daniel and Teal’c in the library. Characteristically Daniel was bent over, writing in his journal. Huge heavy books lay open on the desk all around him. Teal’c sat on the other side of the desk leafing through another large book. Jack released a held breath, only now realizing how tense he’d been at letting Daniel out of his sight, even though he was with Teal’c.

The Library was on the floor below the meeting room SG-1 had viewed the city of Galen from their first night here. Bright afternoon sunlight filled the room with a warm glow.

“What’cha doin’?” Jack casually asked Daniel as he sat by his side. The open book Daniel was presently poring over was filled with colorful pictures and words Jack had no hope of reading. Teal’c nodded in greeting.

“This is fascinating, Jack.” Daniel’s eyes almost glowed as he turned at the question. Jack smiled, his eyes taking in the joy on Daniel’s face, he had missed this so much. He wanted to sit here and bask in Daniel’s enthusiasm. “It’s written in Ogham.” Daniel pointed to the text, Jack scratched his head. “It’s read from the bottom up,” Daniel explained.

“Oh.” Jack squinted at the strange script, a jumble of lines crossed with other lines, interlaced with colorful pictures of all sorts of life-forms from trees and birds to landscapes of hills and lakes.

“All this,” Daniel’s waving arm indicated the library around him with books crammed into every available space on the shelves, “was written in only the last few hundred years. All illustrated beautifully.”

“So, are there Celtic libraries on Earth?” Jack exchanged a smile with Teal’c over Daniel’s bent head.

“No, not much remains.” Daniel sighed. “That’s what makes this society so fascinating.” Daniel failed to notice Jack roll his eyes at Teal’c. “In the two thousand or so years these people have been gone from Earth they have developed independently. They have extensive libraries and acres of carved runes and writings. They have developed a totally different architectural style.”

“How’s it different?” Jack asked, his fingers absently stroking the rough pages of the book before him.

“The materials used in construction and the design. This building is more like a castle than anything else. The use of stone throughout this entire city, the paving.” Daniel sighed again. “If I had to categorize it I would say a combination of Roman and Medieval Anglo Saxon.”

“How could that have happened?” Jack asked, enjoying bouncing questions off Daniel.

“Gou’ald influence? Their own evolution? Availability of the building materials?” Daniel counted off the possible influences on his fingers. “It only takes one free thinking man, or woman, to lead an entire civilization onto a completely different path.”

“Indeed.” Teal’c agreed, earning him a big smile from Daniel.

“Well,” Jack said. “Sorry to break this up but dinner is served.”

“Okay,” Daniel said without argument. Jack stared at him in surprise. Daniel, in the midst of closing and stacking books, looked up and smiled slightly. “Jack, I’d need the rest of my life to go through these. I have enough notes and video images to take back – plus Rhys said I can take two books back with me.” Daniel placed his hand on two very thick books stacked to one side. “As long as I return them with the negotiating team. I’ll definitely be getting them photocopied.”

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Late morning the following day SG-1 had only just settled down to share a cup of mead with Rhys when the sound of a horn filled the air. “Fergus, the Galen leader comes,” Logan ran in to breathlessly inform them. SG-1 with Ellery and Rhys moved to the doorway then down the stairs onto the plaza. Coming towards them, across the large expansive area, was a portly man, dressed in brown leggings and a bright green hooded cloak with a six guard entourage. On his cloak collar was a broach similar in design to the one Daniel had noticed on Ellery’s robe.

By the time the man and his guards reached SG-1 and the Regan waiting for them they were surrounded by dozens of armed Regan.

“Fergus.” Rhys greeted the man with a slight bow.

“Rhys.” The new arrival nodded to the Galen Leader then turned to give SG-1 a scathing look. “Are these the strangers you claim came through the Holy Circle?”

“Hello, I’m Daniel Jackson.” Daniel stepped forward. “We are visitors from far away. We need to use the Stargate, the Holy Circle, to return to our home today.”

“No,” came the emphatic reply. “The treaty clearly states that no Regan are allowed near the Holy Circle out of moon phases,” the man pompously told them.

“We are not Regan,” Daniel stated calmly.

“You have been accepted by the Regan, you have dined with the Regan, then you are Regan.” O’Neill knew by the stubborn set of the man’s shoulders that he would not change his mind. “If you break our laws, we will have no choice but to go to war.”

“Oh, for crying out loud,” O’Neill said walking forwards to the two men. “We just want to go home.”

“This is impossible until the next moon,” Fergus stated forcefully.

Jack threw his hands into the air. “Daniel.” He turned to his friend, motioning him to continue before moving away slightly and sighing softly in aggravation. Taking a few deep breaths he fought a losing battle to control his temper.

Daniel frowned in thought, his eyes moving between the two leaders. “Why did the Galen get both the Holy Circle and the Pedestal of Sowilo in their treaty?” He asked after a moment. “What did the Regan get in return?”

Rhys and Ellery exchanged a glance before Rhys informed them. “When the agreements were made many centuries ago, we were given the Temple of Berkana. Its location, unfortunately, has been lost for many generations.” Jack noticed the smug expression on Fergus’ face at this announcement, his dislike of this pompous little man increasing.

“How was it lost?” Daniel asked curiously.

“Several centuries ago our ruler, Bollin, forbade any worship of the gods,” Ellery told them. “It was during this time there was much upheaval and open warfare between the Galen and the Regan. The location of the temple was lost during the rebuilding of this city.”

“Bollin?” Daniel said in a distracted tone. “Temple?” He bit his lip, frowning. Turning and, without another word, he walked away from the group.

“Daniel!” Jack said in exasperation as Daniel wandered out over the plaza. Jack rolled his eyes at his teammates before quickly following his friend.

“Um. ..” Sam turned to Rhys, Ellery and Fergus. “We’d better follow them.” With those words she and Teal’c also turned to follow their other teammates.

Rhys indicated with a tilt of his head to Fergus that they should also follow. With a huff, the Galen Leader turned to his men. “Wait here,” he commanded before also following SG-1. Rhys and Ellery bit their lips to hold in their smiles as they walked across the plaza behind Fergus.

Jack quickly caught up to Daniel, who was now entering the History Circle. “Jack, I spent an hour out here yesterday looking over the stories and the runes. This area here talks of a time of Bollin and a Temple of the Gods,” he explained as Sam, Teal’c, Rhys, Ellery and Fergus joined them.

“We have not been able to find it,” Rhys said in sudden excitement. “Our scholars have tried to decipher the writings and runes but believe the temple is lost for all time.” 

“No, not lost. Perhaps just hidden.” Daniel looked around him, firstly at the distant mountains, one with a distinctive peak then at the position of the sun and the Stargate.

“Can he read the ancient writings?” Jack heard Fergus ask Rhys in surprise.

“Yes,” Rhys answered calmly, and a bit smugly, Jack thought as he watched this exchange out of the corners of his eyes. He noticed the Galen Leader now turning to study Daniel with shrewd eyes.

“Daniel?” Jack queried after a few minutes, drawing his friend’s name out in the way he knew irritated the young archaeologist.

“Jack.” Daniel stopped to look at his friend for the first time in the last few minutes, noticing his impatience. “It’s a riddle,” he explained as he transferred the information onto his notebook and calculations while all watched.

“Then this Bollin sought to hide the location of the Temple?” Teal’c asked.

“Yes, probably from the Galen.” Muttering to himself Daniel moved to an area near the center of the History Circle. The markings on the paving in this area were very faded and he had to bend down to run his fingers over the writing. Frowning Daniel placed his fingers over runes then pressed eight areas simultaneously. He jumped back quickly as two panels separated, bumping into Jack, who put his hands on Daniel’s shoulders to steady him. A staircase leading downwards in the darkness filled the opening.

As Jack steadied Daniel he was aware of the gasps of surprise from all around them. Abstractly he realized that he must be getting used to this, his surprise only minor. Looking up his gaze locked on Ellery who was staring transfixed into the dark hole, her hand subconsciously reaching to hold onto Rhys. Jack turned to Fergus. The Galen leader was staring at Daniel, his mouth open in shock.

“We need a torch,” Daniel stated. Sam and Teal’c retrieved theirs out of their pockets. With a smile of thanks, he took the torch from Teal’c then started own the stairs.

“Daniel,” Jack warned.

“It’s okay, Jack.” Daniel didn’t pause but continued down the dusty stairs, his voice only an echo.

Sam and Teal’c quickly pulled out their weapons and followed. Jack, his own torch in hand, paused as Ellery moved to his side. He gave her a brief smile before taking her elbow to help her down the stairs with Rhys and Fergus following. 

The dusty stairway led to a large square room. Faded paintings, carved runes and writings adorned the walls and floors. As the torch beams picked over the interior, Rhys, Fergus and Ellery reverently glanced around in open mouthed surprise and awe. Passageways disappeared off into the darkness on all sides.

In the very centre of the room stood an open sarcophagus, a thick layer of dust covering it, inside and out. “Teal’c.” Jack motioned towards the Goa’uld device.

Teal’c crossed the dusty uneven floor to run a hand over the surface of the Goa’uld device, then looked at the grime on his hand. “No Goa’uld has used this for many centuries,” He stated. “It appears to be damaged.” He pointed to a large hole in the side, possibly caused by a staff blast.

“No snakes, then,” Jack announced with some relief.

Daniel ignored his friends’ discussion and was instead fascinated by the painted panels on the floor. “Serpent’s Stone,” he said softly.

“What?” Sam asked, coming to his side, her torch joining his in illuminating the brightly colored painting.

“The Serpent's Stone is a symbol of ancient wisdom and fidelity,” Daniel explained. “See the four serpent heads.” 

Suddenly the dark room was filled with light as holes, previously hidden in the ceiling and walls, opened to let in the sun. “Daniel, what did you touch?” Jack asked, turning to his young friend.

“Nothing.” Daniel’s voice sounding breathless with wonder as his eyes swept the floor, finally pointing to a mark near the doorway. “Sowilo.”

“What?” Jack asked in exasperation.

“That symbol there is Sowilo, the Sun,” Daniel explained. “One of us must have stood on it. It’s the trigger to let in the sun.”

“This is a miracle!” Rhys said spellbound, his eyes feasting on the display before him now illuminated in the defused sun light.

The hallways leading off from the main area were also now well lit. “Wonder how far they go,” Jack speculated as he craned his neck to see into the passageways.

Daniel shrugged. “I guess we’ll just have to explore.”

“What about booby traps?” Jack asked cautiously.

Daniel shrugged again. “We may need to send a team in here. Edward Bartlett is our best Celtic expert.”

Daniel, following a painted serpent on the floor, walked over to the far side of the room, muttering to himself as his fingers followed the tail of the snake up the wall, while Jack watched cautiously. The older man smiled to himself, he had missed watching Daniel do this, losing himself in the mystery, in the past. It was fascinating to watch that intelligence at work. “What now?” he asked softly as he joined Daniel, putting a hand on his back.

“This whole area is dedicated to Berkana,” Daniel said, turning to look briefly at his friend before facing the wall once again to run his hands reverently over the pictures on the walls.

“Berkana is part of the rituals,” Rhys said, exchanging looks of wonder with his sister. “But the meaning has been lost for centuries.”

Daniel sent Rhys a quizzical look before turning back to the mysteries before him. “Time. Time.” He repeated the word over and over, his fingers moving on the symbols on the wall seeming to block out all but what was in front of him. Jack watched Daniel’s sharp teeth work on his full lower lip as he tracked the sun line moving up the wall.

“Daniel?”

“Jack?”

“What’cha doin?”

“Something to do with time,” Daniel muttered to himself. Turning quickly he faced Rhys. “What time is it?”

“Nearly midday,” came the answer.

“That’s it!” Daniel turned to look at the sun – coming through a small gap in the ceiling. Frowning he looked around the room. “Stand back against that wall,” he ordered and all instantly obeyed. Only seconds later the sun became directly overhead. All of a sudden holes in the center of the ceiling were filled with light - the sunlight, condensed into several tight beams, hit a series of polished stones on the floor – the stones, though covered with the dust of countless centuries, seemed to shine with a life of their own, then beams of light radiated out from these points to hit eight points on the wall near to where Daniel had been standing.

All stood around, astounded by the stunning display. Runes on the wall were lit like Christmas lights. Daniel quickly made notes in his journal. After several seconds the light faded and the runes became part of the wall again.

“I just have to work out what order they go in.” Daniel scanned through the list of eight symbols then matched them to the wall – trying to decipher the order. “I’ve got it! This is a moon cycle.” After checking his notes Daniel walked up to the wall.

“Daniel,” Jack warned.

“It’s okay.” Daniel eagerly ran his fingers over the symbols, Jack hovering protectively over his shoulder. “This tells of the time of the Gods,” he explained. “There was a time of turmoil.” Daniel frowned. “This tells where to find Berkana’s heart.” There was a grasp from Rhys and Fergus at these words.

“That is a legend,” Fergus said in a hushed voice.

“Apparently not,” Daniel stated as he pressed the eight symbols in the order he had calculated, then stood back. At first nothing happened, then there was a rumble and the wall in front of him parted to reveal a hidden alcove. Within the alcove was a life size statue of a woman, naked except for artfully draped robes, perfectly carved in white marble except for a huge ruby in a heart shape in her chest. Above her head a small opening allowed a beam of sunlight to rain down on her, illuminating the whole scene. At her feet rested a heavy gold book.

“Berkana, the Birch Goddess,” Daniel announced as he squatted down to open the book, his indrawn breath of wonder heard clearly by all. Within seconds all stood over him. The pages were also made of gold and inlaid with precious stones. All watched as Daniel reverently turned the pages, pages which hadn’t been seen for many hundreds of years. “This is like ‘The Book of the Dead’,” he announced in hushed tones.

“This belongs to all the people,” Fergus stated in the sudden awed silence. “The Galen demand to be allowed entry to the temple to worship.” He turned to the Regan Leader.

Jack watched Rhys’ eyes suddenly narrowed in thought. “We will arrange to alter the treaty so you can visit during the moon phrase.” Rhys threw Daniel a pleased look, acknowledging the immense gift Daniel had given them by this discovery. Now the Galen would have to pay tribute to the Regan to gain entry to this holy treasure.

Daniel walked to stand between the two men. “Maybe it’s time for a completely new treaty,” he said slowly.

“Yes,” Ellery said in agreement as she moved to stand at Daniel’s side. “The Holy Circle, the Pedestal of Sowila and Berkana’s temple along with its contents should be open to all of our people all of the time.”

“Galen and Regan were brothers. We are brothers and should again be one people – it’s time to heal the past and unite. Move forward together,” Rhys stated with finality, Fergus nodding slowly in agreement, his eyes on the statue of Berkana.

<><><><><><><><><><>

“Riley!” A tall dark haired young man detached himself from the group of approaching Galen headed towards them. He ran to first embrace Ellery, who was crying, then Rhys. A woman and small baby joined the trio, laughter echoing in the evening air.

Looking at the scene SG-1 saw this same reunion repeated by many other families, now able to re-unite after being separated by differing clan politics for far too long.

“Not a bad mission,” Jack said to his team as they stood back and watched the reunion. “We found an ancient hidden temple. Daniel got to do a bit of ‘Indiana Jones’ and we united a divided people.”

“Though it will take many generations until they are joined fully as one people,” Teal’c stated. “Prejudices forged over five hundred years will not cease overnight.”

Daniel nodded in agreement. “And the Galen will have to change their views on the sacrifices.”

“Yes,” Sam said firmly then added with a smile. “And, don’t forget, we found a reliable source of Trinium.”

Jack sighed, looking around him. The brilliant summer sun painted the city with golden light. Overhead birds like seagulls cried as they flew in the summer breeze and fishing boats could be seen on the lake returning with the day’s catch. “This would be a nice place to retire,” he stated.

“For you maybe, sir,” Sam answered with a grin, looking around at the peaceful scene. “I’d be bored out of my mind. You would spend all your time fishing.”

“Yeah,” Jack sighed contentedly, “and you guys could come visit and help me eat the catch.”

<><><><><><><><><><>

“Daniel.” Ellery’s soft voice stopped Daniel. He turned to face her. Rhys, Ellery and Riley had accompanied SG-1 back to the Stargate. The active wormhole was now standing waiting. “Thank you for all that you have done.” Daniel smiled at the gratitude in her eyes. He knew she meant thank you for more than just finding the temple. He had started the people down the road to healing. Nodding, Daniel turned away and walked towards where Sam and Teal’c were waiting near the Stargate.

“Ellery.” She turned to face Jack. “Here. I want you to have this.” He handed her the carved rune Daniel had given him in the gateroom before the start of the mission. “It’s Tyr, the Sun God.”

Ellery’s eyes opened wider in surprise as she raised her gaze from the small stone tablet in her hand to the warm eyes of the man in front of her. “Jack,” She said softly. “This is a wondrous gift.” He smiled down at her. “Thank you.”

Nodding first to Ellery then to Rhys and Riley, Jack walked up the stairs to join his teammates. The four members of SG-1 turned one last time as they stood in front of the Stargate to wave to the Mannaz assembled below them, then turned as one to step through.

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you to Jill and Aloysius for all the assistance, advice and encouragement.

* * *

> © August 12th, 2003 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
